Electronic devices include many different features, and as electronic devices continue to become more sophisticated, these devices provide an increasing amount of functionality. Many of these devices include connector interfaces allowing for peripheral components to be connected to the device and/or communication to other electronic devices.
As such, features for electronic devices are increasing in number. Thus, the electronic device facilitates a better user experience. Therefore versatile user interface components are needed in order to take full advantage of capabilities of electronic devices.